


How gay of you, Ranpo

by jupiter_n_mars



Category: bungo - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, ranpo is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_n_mars/pseuds/jupiter_n_mars
Summary: Ranpo drags Poe somewhere because he's bored
Relationships: Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	How gay of you, Ranpo

“C’mon please!” Ranpo tugged on the taller man’s arm.

“I don’t get why you’re so interested in this…”

“It’s in the middle of nowhere! Imagine the possibilities! All the fun we could have, just the two of us! C’mon you’ll like it, I swear.”

Ranpo, we get it. You’re very homosexual.

  
  
Poe thought for a moment before sighing, “Fine, I guess it is only for one weekend.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Ranpo grabbed both of Poe’s hands and spun the two around in circles until the smaller man fell on the ground.

***

Later that day, the two found themselves travelling hours out of town. The sun setting behind the trees and illuminating the fields on either side of the road. The trees began to cave in and cover the light, the forest was beautiful. Every tree, flower and animal. Eventually, they turned into a small area off the side of the road. The two travelled the rest of the way on foot. They came to a clearing, lit by the setting sun, there was a beautiful cottage. The outside was surrounded with bushes, vines and flowers decorating the walls. Tall trees all around. There were many roofs and windows, doors leading to balconies, decorated with flowers. 

Leading up to the door, there was a stone path, small lamp posts on either side. Poe was the first to open the double glass doors and head inside. The cottage had a rustic, almost fairytale like interior. Light coloured wooden furniture and walls, with soft lighting. There was a spiral staircase leading to the top floor where the bedrooms and bathroom were. The first floor had an open living and dining area next to the kitchen. 

Ranpo, being the little shit he is, immediately jumped on one of the couches, messing the cushions. He brought one leg under him and sat on it. How gay of you, Ranpo.

Poe followed and sat beside him, Karl jumping onto the couch, down from Poe’s shoulder. Ranpo was restless. 

“Poe! Can we go explore?”

“We just got here-” he was cut off by the detective jumping up and tugging on the writer’s hand.

“So? I’m bored!”

“U-um can we rest a bit first?”

“Fine fine” he let go of Poe’s arm and made his way to the kitchen “I’m making iced coffee!”

“Ranpo, no. Caffeine is the last thing you need.”

Ranpo waved him off and began to make his drink, “Pssh details, details.” 

Poe sighed and grabbed a book and began to read. Ranpo finished making his drink , downed it in 30 seconds, and decided to explore the cottage. 

***

A couple hours later, Poe got suspicious, having not heard from Ranpo in a while. Karl got up and headed towards the stairs, Poe following behind. The first thing the writer noticed when he made his way up the stairs, was the bubbles on the floor. He sighed, what had Ranpo done this time?

The raccoon was standing at the door where the bubbles were coming from. Poe turned the door knob and peaked in. There in the tub, overfilled with bubbles sitting a foot over the top, was Ranpo, fully clothed and playing with rubber ducks and splashing, causing water and bubbles to spill over. So _that’s_ why the floor was flooded. 

Poe shook his head and walked over, draining the water from the tub.

“Heyyyy, don’t do that Poepoe.” Ranpo whined. Karl jumped into the bath with Ranpo and buried himself in the bubbles. 

“Not you too, Karl..!” Poe sighed again, facepalming. “Come on, it's late, lets go to bed.” Poe offered his hand out. 

“Noooooo!” 

“I’ll give you candy.”

“...”

“I brought your favourites.”

“Fine.” Ranpo climbed out of the tub, dripping wet, Karl not far behind. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Poe quickly rushed downstairs, leaving Ranpo and Karl alone in the bathroom. Poe only took about 3 minutes before returning. He handed Ranpo something, scooped Karl up and left the room, closing the door on his way out. 

Ranpo looked down at what Poe had given him. It was a change of clothes. Pyjamas, a brown, raccoon onesie. He put it on the sink and peeled off his wet clothes. Sighing and shaking his head, disappointed in himself _. Note to self: don’t be a dumbass and bathe in all your clothes._

*** 

Poe was sitting downstairs on the couch when Ranpo snuck up behind him and attacked him with a hug. 

“Good, you changed.” 

“I did! Now give me candy!” Ranpo hopped over the back of the couch, sitting beside the writer, leaning against him. Poe was wearing a matching, grey raccoon onesie. 

“Only a little bit, you’re going to bed soon.” Poe ignored the detective’s protests and gave him a few pieces of candy.

The two sat on the couch for about an hour as Poe read to Ranpo until Poe convinced him to go to bed. The two made their way to the bedroom and were presented with a problem.

There was only one bed. 

Poe was the first one to try and fix the situation, “I-I can s-sleep on the flo--”

“We can share..!” Ranpo blurted out without thinking. _Very straight of you, Ranpo._

Poe stared at Ranpo in shock, the smaller of the two stood blushing with his eyes shut tight.

“Uh I didn’t mean- I’m sor--”

“That’s a great idea, Ranpo!” Ranpo couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his face after Poe agreed.\

While Poe turned the lights off and the lamp on, Ranpo got under the covers, Karl crawling up in the middle. Poe joined the two in the bed. \

“Poe, I’m cold”

“What can I do to help?”

“Can we cuddle?” _No homo, right?_

Poe hesitated for a second before he moved Karl out of the way and opened his arms for Ranpo. The detective shuffled over into Poe’s arms. Poe leaned over and turned off the lamp before pulling Ranpo closer. 

“Goodnight Ranpo” 

The smaller boy hummed in response before his breathing evened out, indicating to the writer he had fallen into a deep sleep.

***

“Why are you awake right now?” Ranpo rubbed at his eyes as he stood in the doorway leading to the balcony connected to the bedroom. There at a table in the corner, sat Poe, staring at the sky. An open book and pen sitting in front of him.

“I couldn’t sleep. Go back to bed, I’m alright.” Poe offered a small smile.

“Nah, I’m not sleepy anymore.” Ranpo eyes lit up, “I have an idea, get dressed.” 

Poe couldn’t even respond before Ranpo was back inside, presumably to get changed. Fuck it, what does he have to lose? Poe followed Ranpo’s lead inside to find clothes to get changed into.

A couple of minutes later, Ranpo came back into the bedroom dressed nicely. He wore a light grey turtleneck, blue jeans and, a brown and beige,, plaid overcoat, to top it all off.

“Wow,” Poe couldn’t stop the words that came out of his mouth “y-you look nice..”

Ranpo beamed, “Thank you! You look good too!” looking up and down the taller individual, Poe wore a beige turtleneck under a black, loose, v-neck shirt, sleeves reaching slightly lower than his elbows, loosely tucked into a pair of black, skinny jeans. 

Poe blushes slightly, Karl appears out of nowhere and crawls on Poe’s shoulder, preventing any awkward silence that may have been about to occur.

Ranpo grabbed Poe’s hand and the two left the cottage, Ranpo leading the way.

***

The two walked for no longer than 20 minutes through the woods. The 3am air was cool, there was a slight breeze. Ranpo was still holding Poe’s hand, he claimed it was so they didn’t get separated in the dark. 

You can just say you’re gay, Ranpo.

After the two had been walking for a while, Ranpo slowed down. Poe looked up and in the dim moonlight, he could see what looked like parts of a building behind some trees and bushes. As they got closer, more of the structure was revealed, Poe was amazed. It seemed to be an abandoned castle. The castle was tall, plenty of arches and older styled structures, there were walls crumbling, moss and trees growing over it. It was beautiful nonetheless. 

“Ranpo… woah”

“Impressive, huh?”

“How did you know this was here?” Poe had stopped and was staring at the castle, admiring how it looked under the stars.

“It’s the whole reason I wanted to bring you here…” Ranpo said sheepishly, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. 

“It’s beautiful,” Poe turned to face Ranpo, “thank you for bringing me here.”

“Oh I’m not done, you didn’t think I brought you here just so you can admire it, did you?” Ranpo grabbed Poe’s hand again and dragged him closer to the castle. 

They approached a crumbled section of wall. Poe went first and made his way inside, Ranpo struggled getting up due to being slightly on the smaller side. Poe chuckled and helped the smaller man up. 

Inside, there was a big fancy staircase in the centre. The tiled floor, dusty and cracked, the structures inside weren’t as bad as expected. There was a lot of empty space, this must be the ballroom. The most notable thing was the roof that was almost completely gone, the moonlight leaking in, right in the centre of the ballroom. 

“Let’s go upstairs first.” Ranpo, still holding Poe’s hand, led the two up the stairs. The two explored the rooms, one by one. Most being fairly bare and empty. 

“This is lame!” Ranpo slid down a wall and sat on the ground, pouting.

“It must be a really old castle. It’s still nice just to be here though.” Poe assured him. 

“Yeah yeah.” Ranpo stood up and dusted himself off. He entered the last room on the floor, Poe behind him. This room wasn’t empty. It seemed to be an old library. There were knocked over chairs and bookshelves sitting in all the wrong places. There were books sprawled all over the floor. Ranpo turned to Poe. 

_Wow, that’s a sight_.

Poe’s face was lit up. He slowly and carefully made his way towards the old and delicate books. He sat down and skimmed through the pages of some. Ranpo admired him for what seemed like hours. It was so endearing. 

_And Ranpo was so homosexual._

The window at the back of the room caught the detective’s attention. There was a ledge on the other side. He approached the window, there was no glass so he cautiously stepped out onto the ledge. Once confirming it was stable, he smiled.

“Poe! Come here!”

The writer looked up from his seat, spotting Ranpo, he stood up and made his way over. He joined Ranpo on the ledge. The ledge led up onto a section of the roof of the castle. The two made their way to the highest point they could reach and sat down.

“We can see the stars better!” Ranpo exclaimed. 

“You’re right.”

They sat in comfortable silence staring at the sky. Ranpo occasionally would lean on Poe’s shoulder and point at a constellation or an extra bright light he saw. Poe found this side of Ranpo... cute.

“It’s beautiful…” 

“I’m glad you agree, Poepoe!”

Poe thought something other than the sky was beautiful.

***

After staring at the sky for a while, Ranpo decided he wanted to go back into the castle. They made their way back to the top of the staircase. Ranpo pretended he was a fancy prince from the 1800s and made his way down the stairs. Poe chuckled and followed his lead, both of them ending up laughing at the bottom. 

“Let’s dance!”

“What?”

“Can’t you slow dance?”

“N-no I can I just-”

“Great! You’re taller than me so you just…” Ranpo grabbed Poe’s hand and positioned it on his waist. “...good and I’ll place my hand on your shoulder...” and he did, “...now we just…” He clasped their remaining hands together. Poe obliged, a slight blush on his face at the touch and closeness. The detective had a light pink on his own cheeks.

“There’s no music.”

“Just pretend…” Ranpo’s voice was soft and he began slowly swaying and dancing, Poe following his lead.

The two moved around the room slowly in circles.

“You know… I brought you here for another reason.” Ranpo said quietly. The moonlight coming through the hole in the roof acted as a spotlight on the two.

“What is it?” The taller man looked down to see Ranpo looking to the side nervously. They kept dancing.

“Well… I don't want to make things awkward or ruin our friendship but I need to tell you something…”

“You can tell me anything, I promise it won't ruin anything.”

Ranpo huffed out a laugh, “It’s funny I decide to tell you while we’re doing something else, it makes it less awkward… I like this though, I want it to last.”

Poe smiled, “Me too.”

“Well, I’ve known you for awhile. You’re my closest friend. Maybe it's lasted longer than how long I’ve realised, but I’ve come to a conclusion.” Ranpo looked up.

Poe smiled and gestured for him to continue.

“Poe I-” he took a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you.”

They froze and there was silence for a moment.

“You’re just really pretty and I love your writing.You give the best hugs. I love your voice when you read to me. I love how you know my favourite candies. I love how your face lights up when you’re really into your stories. I love your little habits like when you’re concentrating, you’ll puff out your cheeks or stick out your tongue slightly. I love talking to you until we pass out early hours in the morning. I lik-”

“I’m in love with you too.” 

Ranpo’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m in love with you, Ranpo.”

“You don’t hate me for making our friendship awkward?”

“Of course not. I’ve liked you for a while. I was worried you didn’t like me back so I never said anything.”

A huge smile spread across Ranpo’s face and he hugged Poe tightly, “I’m so happy! Can I kiss you?”

“O-oh uhm yes.” Poe’s blush brightened

Ranpo looked into Poe’s eyes, stood on his tippy toes and leaned in, pressing his lips to the writer’s for a few seconds. He felt the other smile into the kiss. He pulled back, a blush spreading on his own cheeks.

Poe chuckled and Ranpo buried his head in the taller man’s chest.

_Maybe Ranpo wasn’t the only gay one, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on here aaaa hii  
> i hope people enjoy thissss  
> feedback appreciated  
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
